24fandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
|firstseen = "Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm" |lastseen = "Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm" }} : New York redirects here. You may be looking for New York (state). New York (also known as New York City), New York, was the most populous city in the United States of America. Operation Hell Gate During this time, New York was not home to a Counter Terrorist Unit, primarily due to bureaucratic red tape. Jack Bauer, after having captured a drug dealer named Dante Arete in Los Angeles, went with the captured man and an FBI agent named Frank Hensley to New York. However, Hensley was a traitor, and killed two air marshals, framing Bauer. Bauer then spent the rest of the day trying to clear his name, running across former IRA terrorists, Latino and Asian gangs and even a Middle Eastern assassin. After Operation Hell Gate New York was the home to the World Trade Center. After the 1993 bombing of the complex, the Central Intelligence Agency formed the Counter Terrorist Unit. The complex was attacked and destroyed by terrorists sometime between the events of Operation Hell Gate and Veto Power, on September 11, 2001. This caused a major shake-up of United States intelligence agency and counter-terrorism protocol. A Domestic unit of CTU was formed in New York, some time between Operation Hell Gate and Day 3. Day 3 Towards the end of Day 3, CTU New York, along with the New York Police Department, secured a vial of the Cordilla virus, that was attached to a rail. Day 4 New York was theorized several times, along with Washington, D.C., to be the intended target of attacks made by the Marwan terrorist cell. However, in the first case, the actual target of the first attack was James Heller, the Secretary of Defense, who was in Los Angeles, and, in the second case, the target was the city of Los Angeles itself. One of Marwan's associates, Abat, was stationed in New York during the attacks. Before Day 6 footage.]] New York City was one of ten different cities that was struck by terrorists working for Muslim radical Abu Fayed during an eleven-week period prior to Day 6. The method of attack there was a car bomb. Footage from this attack appeared on WCN and was watched in Los Angeles by a Middle Eastern civilian, who was racially profiled by an anxious crowd shortly before a crowded bus was attacked by someone else nearby. Day 8 New York City was the target of an attempted nuclear terrorist attack during Day 8, carried out by a Kamistan splinter cell. The reconstituted CTU New York and the United Nations building, which was the location of a peace conference between Presidents Allison Taylor and Omar Hassan, were located there. Day 10 Around 5:48 PM, New York port police officer Jenkins received a call from CTU National Director Keith Mullins about a box truck, driven by Amira Dudayev, was carrying explosives is heading for the George Washington Bridge. Though Jenkins managed to stop the truck, the mortally wounded Amira pressed the detonator and destroyed the bridge, killing around a hundred people, including Jenkins. Notable locations :See also: Jersey City |- | valign="top" width="50%" | Government and law enforcement * Counter Terrorist Unit ** CTU New York ** 17th Street station * Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn * New York Police Department **12th Precinct * United Nations | valign="top" width="50%" | Economy and industry *Chelsea Hotel *Republic Commerce Bank *Teodore Hotel *West 21st *First Unity Savings Bank *Turner's Department Store |- | valign="top" width="50%" | Medical facilities *St. Andrew's Hospital *St. Julian's Hospital | valign="top" width="50%" | Residential * 11447 Broadway, Queens * 4211 East 117th Street, East Harlem * Eastwick Park * Flushing Meadows Park, Queens * Holland Avenue tenement, The Bronx |- | valign="top" width="50%" | Transportation * East River * Brooklyn Bridge * George Washington Bridge * Holland Tunnel * JFK International Airport * Lincoln Tunnel * Midtown Tunnel * Queensboro Bridge * Wantagh Parkway * Williamsburg Bridge |} Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 7 locations Category:Day 8 locations Category:Day 10 locations Category:Operation Hell Gate locations Category:Collateral Damage locations Category:Cities in New York